


The Good Guy: Do's and Don'ts of The Dating World

by Nier



Series: Can't Take My Eyes Off You [1]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Human, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Dating Shows, Derek is a dating guru, Gen, Gen or Pre-Slash, M/M, What tags even go here
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-26
Updated: 2017-07-26
Packaged: 2018-12-07 05:08:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,222
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11616528
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nier/pseuds/Nier
Summary: "You're watching The Good Guy: Do's and Don'ts of the dating world, with your host, Derek Hale!"Stiles definitely doesn't choke on his chips. No, mind you, his throat just happened to involuntarily contract as he swallowed.He needs to watch TV a lot more these days.





	The Good Guy: Do's and Don'ts of The Dating World

**Author's Note:**

> recently i've been finding plot bunnies like this in my harddrive from years ago. I do have a sequel planned out for "Words to Me" but i've hit a writers block on that, sorry D:
> 
> this can be considered a one-shot, though i am planning to expand upon it when the inspiration strikes.

"You're watching The Good Guy: Do's and Don'ts of the dating world, with your host, Derek Hale!"

Stiles definitely doesn't choke on his chips. No, mind you, his throat just happened to involuntarily contract as he swallowed.

"Stiles, are you all right?" he can hear Lydia say about the same time he feels her hand pat his back.

"Yeah. Yeah, I'm fine," he wheezes, reaching out for his soda. "It's just that—wow. Wow."

Lydia's curious eyes turn to the TV, where, Stiles will have to admit it, a ridiculous good looking guy takes a step onto the set and smiles at the audience.

He swallows his drink greedily and sets the empty can aside, eyes still trained on the TV.

The host, Derek, continues to smile at the audience, clasps his hands together, and starts, "So, on the last episode, we talked about how guys usually say "I'll call you later" at the end of a date," he pauses and examines the crowd. A few guys snicker while others nod their heads. Derek snorts a little. "And we also talked about how that is just  _a_   _cheap lie_."

This earns a chorus of agreement from the women in the audience, and Derek offers them a sympathetic smile, as if he's apologizing for the men that did this to them.

"Ugh. He's so right," he hears Lydia say, a sharp edge in her tone.

Stiles winces inwardly.

He has a gut feeling Jackson might have done this once or twice.

Well, more than twice, knowing Jackson.

But, then again, he could be wrong.

"Guys, don't do this. She might believe you and then feel bad because you didn't call. Even if you don't want to call her, telling her that you will is pointless. Just say that you had a great time—anything is better than an empty promise."

The shows goes on like that, with Derek giving out advice and answering questions from both the men and women in the audience.

Derek chooses that moment to hide his hands behind his back, forcing the leather jacket that he's wearing to stretch across his chest, highlighting the taut muscle underneath.

Stiles thinks he needs to stop eating his chips right now or he'll choke and die. He doesn't want his dad or anyone else for that matter to see the cause of his death on his death certificate because Stiles knows it'll say: "Death by Doritos."

And Derek is to blame if that were to happen.

Because all of Derek should be illegal.

The face.

The eyes.

The stubble.

The muscles.

Stiles is certain he can see Lydia's jaw drop from the corner of his eye when Derek turns around and the camera focuses on his, well, perfectly sculpted  _ass_.

Stiles bites down on his lower lip when Derek looks directly at the camera and smiles, flashing him with his two front bunny teeth.

"We'll be right back with more after this break. Do stay tuned."

And then Derek  _winks_  at him.

Well, the camera, actually.

But from Stiles' point of view, the wink is directed at him, and holy crap. He needs to watch daytime TV more often. He's been missing out on a lot.

"So," he hears Lydia say, almost teasingly, after a few minutes of silence. "New favorite show?"

If he didn't know Lydia as well as he does, he'd say that she's cheating on Jackson with some eye candy.

But he knows that the question is directed at him.

Stiles swallows thickly.

Lydia rolls her eyes at him.

And when The Good Guy comes back on, Stiles notices that Derek's shed off the leather jacket in favor for a gray henley to show off the rest of the package.

Yeah. He can see this show quickly make its way towards his top favorites. “ _Hella_.”

It becomes a routine after that.

Whenever he and Lydia are home after work, they would lay out the snacks and drinks in front of them, turn off their cellphones, and enjoy the latest episode of The Good Guy.

Not that Lydia needs the advice. She has Jackson, after all. She just likes to ogle the Adonis that is Derek Hale.

And, well, Stiles needs the advice, and he gets to ogle at a fine piece of man at the same time.

So it's a win-win.

"Jackson can learn a thing or two from him," Lydia says as she reaches out for her water bottle.

"What? How to pick up other girls?" Stiles teases and moves away the moment he sees Lydia's hand fly towards him. "Hey!"

"I mean on manners, Stiles," Lydia explains, flicking Stiles behind the ear. "Derek clearly has manners."

Stiles cocks his head and thinks about it. Jackson really does lack in the manners department. It's almost as if he was raised by wolves. He laughs and shakes his head, "You're right."

Lydia smiles fondly at him and scoots closer.

It still amazes him that he and Lydia actually became friends, especially since Stiles had been crushing on her for most of his grade school career, but during his senior year, Stiles simply had given up on his chase and pursued a friendship with her. And since then it's been working out fine between the two of them.

"You two have a serious problem."

Stiles tries his best not to roll his eyes as Jackson saunters over towards them and plops down next to Lydia.

Seriously, why did they give him a spare set of keys to the apartment? All he does is come in, sleep, and eat their food like he owns the place. If you ask Stiles, Lydia can do so much better than Jackson.

"So do you," Stiles retorts, shoving his foot towards Jackson. "You can't stand the sight of people that are far more attractive than you."

And the prey takes bite of the bait.

"Watch it, Stilinksi," Jackson growls, making a move towards Stiles.

"Boys," Lydia says, calmly, eyes narrow. They both stop and stare at her. "The show is starting."

And with that, Stiles goes back to his position of the couch, leaning back on his seat with both legs up on the coffee table.

"Welcome back to another episode of The Good Guy: Do's and Don'ts of the dating world I'm your host Derek Hale," Derek says from the TV, and Stiles is sure Derek's smile is contagious.

Because he can feel the corners of his lips quirk upwards and tries to will it down before Lydia or Jackson take note.

Derek stretches his jacket across his chest every ten minutes and takes it off every time they cut for a break, Stiles notes.

He also notes that Derek uses a lot of hand gestures as he talks, pointing out in different directions with a grace that Stiles himself doesn't seem to possess.

And his eyes...oh god, Stiles doesn't know if they're green, gray, or a mixture of both.

But he knows one thing, though.

He likes them. A lot.

"And remember, guys," Derek says and points a finger at the camera before clicking his tongue. "Always be the good guy."

"You heard that, Jackson, always be the _good guy_ ," Stiles repeats, pointedly staring at Jackson.

And before Stiles feels a body crash into him, Derek winks and smiles at the camera.


End file.
